


It won't be long now

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Set Post Season 5 AU- ish Justin is in New York, Mel and Linds have returned to the Pitts , everyone’s moving on and moving ahead…and Brian’s trying to kill himself… I mean really trying to kill himself. But Someone just won’t let him. ( humorous I promise)





	It won't be long now

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

know its kind of been done before. The one where Brain and Melanie come to some weird understanding cause something happened, or someone realized something or whatever. I just never thought it was because they were “ too much alike” or that they were jealous of each other’s place in Lindsay and Gus’ life. I honestly think that the two just don’t get along, and I think it mostly has to do with the fact that they never got to know each other.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Ben and Michael to make it official. In fact it was already official, under the guise of a certain superhero ( who neither confirms nor denies their sexual preference) and a really good custody lawyer ( not a Melanie Marcus ) it had been official since January 14th 2004 at approximately 1:13 pm. The only thing left to do was to change the Little Hustler That Could’s name from James Hunter Montgomery to James Hunter Nyvotney-Bruckner the 3rd upon his own insistences that it classed the name up.  
  
It didn’t take long for Ben and Michael to also realize that their son was also a really talented actor even though the only real acting experience he had was the short lived job at Disney and his sock puppet performances that amused Gus and JR over the Web Cam that Ben had bought for Michael. It took even less time for Michael to take his rightful place as one of those god awful stage mothers who constantly impressed himself with just how talented his teenage son was. And of course It didn’t take long after that for Ted and Blake to receive phone calls at strange hours of the night demanding that the Nyvotney- Bruckner the 3rd trust found was in fact properly filed and collecting interest somewhere off the cost of Zurich.  
  
It didn’t take long after one of these phone calls for Blake to huff, immensely annoyed at being awoken at 4:15 am on a Wednesday night, “ thank God we don’t have any kids,” before turning away form Ted’s confused face.   
  
This comment was proceeded by:  
  
“ Well, why don’t we?”  
  
“ What? Thank God?”  
  
“No.. Have Kids…”  
  
A very worried Blake jumped up look straight into his lover’s eyes and went on a rant about staying clean, worried out of his mind that the love of his life was in fact back on the meth, and then asking if he had any extra lying around to take the sting out of the very stressful day he would no doubt have tomorrow.   
  
“ I’m not high. I’m serious. I think maybe we should start thinking about our future or at least doing something that actually leads to a future-”  
  
“ Ted-”  
  
“ Oh, Blake shut up! I know the fucking program says to take it one goddamn day at a goddamn time but I’m so goddamn sick of it!!”  
  
“ So much for thanking God…”  
  
“ Look, all I’ trying to say is that I Fucking love you, and you’re the only fucking person I want to be with for the rest of my goddamn fucking life and I don’t think that’s ever going to fucking happen if we don’t fucking plan of- “   
  
Ted Schmidt was silenced by one of the most earth shattering kisses a person could receive. This particular kiss can be only described by the hatefully clichéd saying : Life Changing, because once again the once lack luster man was given a chance to prove just how great he could be to the man he loved who spoke the next words:  
  
“ That’s a lot a fucking-”  
  
It didn’t take long for them to discuss the future deciding that while the ex addicts were both fucked up enough to qualify as parents, that they just weren’t ready to be that irresponsible yet. However, they did set a day aside next April to celebrate their love for each other in front of family and friends ( and Brian).  
  
It didn’t take long for the Peterson-Marcus family to realize that they made a big mistake in going to Canada, in fact while it took them 3 weeks 4 days and 7 hours to tie up all lose ends in Pittsburgh it only took : 173 calls from Michael, 12 web cam sessions with Hunter and sock puppets, 9 repeated message of “take care of yourself” from Deb on the answering machine, Emmett crying on the phone 8 times, and Melanie running into 3 French guys all on the same Sunday afternoon at the grocery store , for the munchers to decide it was time to go home.   
  
All of these events that led to their less then tearful goodbye to Canada , actually took place within the time span of 4 day 3 hours 2 minutes and 1 second . ( Weird, but true non the less). It then took them 22 hours 3 minutes to take their home off the market, book movers, get their jobs back , re-enroll Gus in school & JR in daycare, and call Emmett who would be sure to have the news spreading across Liberty Avenue faster then a bad case of Crabs. With this they packed up into their car and headed home for Pittsburgh.  
  
It didn’t take long for Deb’s national campaign to stop Prop 14 to take affect. As terrible as the bombing of Babylon was, it brought the much needed media attention to the kind civilians of Liberty Avenue. Deb was introduced to the world as the head coordinator of all PFLAG events in Pennsylvania with her vice-president Jennifer Taylor.  
  
“ Its just not right,” she kept her composure as suggested by Jennifer , “ to do this. To people. Human beings. Just like you or me or any other straight person in the world.”  


  
“ Yes,” Jen chimed in. “ It really is a step back in the Civil Rights movement to deny someone their rights because of their differences in lifestyle.”  
  
“ Its fucked is what it is- Oh, sorry. My mouth. But its really just messed up to think that the news is bombard daily with images of hate from half way across the world, a hate that shouldn’t even rally exist, and that’s our main concern, but we ignore the hate in front of our own eyes. The hate that lives inside our own country, here, in our home, and no one’s doing anything about it. “  
  
“ it really just breaks our hearts.”  
  
Backed with Jen’s story of Justin’s bashing , Deb’s passionate & sometimes inappropriate comments about her HIV positive son-in-law and adopted grandson, the two women won over the hearts of millions that morning and before the day closed the Pennsylvania Legislative were bombarded by express letters of contempt and disgust at Prop. 14.   
Election day came and went. Propositions on environmental conservation, litter, protection of privacy, and cleaning after your dog were passed. Propositions on higher taxes, lynching, and the dreaded 14 were not.   
  
It didn’t take long for the people of Pennsylvania , Amish included, to come to their senses and pass a law allowing gay marriages. Michael and his mother are now planning a double wedding. Emmett will be planning the event set for sometime next winter.  
  
It didn’t take Long for Emmett to come to his senses and seek some kind of escape route. Unfortunately both Michael and Debbie simply adore him, love him unconditionally, for fuck sake he lived with one of the brides! How could he say no?  
  
“Oh shit… I’m going to need a lot of therapy after this…”  
  
“ what was that baby?”  
  
“ Oh , nothing Deb!”  
  
And….  
  
It didn’t take long for one Brian Kinney to figure out he had just made the biggest fucking mistake of his life. By letting his world, his Sunshine, walk out the door with an encouraging shove off Kinney cliff into the NY harbor. In fact it took him less then .036 seconds to come to this conclusion, and only 5 hours 12 minutes and 14 seconds to end his life.


End file.
